Kiba goes to the vet!
by someloser
Summary: An important mission! a great and powerfull enemy. His name: Inuzuka Kiba! the mission: Take him to the vet!


Disclaimer: Yeah I do own Naruto.................... what? You don't belive it?

Hey there! This is my second fic and I hope to have improved a bit in my writing skills... anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and once again, I'm not puting any pairings, maybe some hints. Not that I don't like pairings, but there are a lot of fics with it (realy good ones), so if you want romance go for look other fic, ok?

Kiba goes to the vet!!

"Damn! Why is the old hag is taking so loooong." Complained a bored Naruto. "Calm down Naruto, it's been only five minutes since we got here" Sakura said, but with na equal bored look. "Yeah dobe, can't you hold your mouth for a second" Sasuke said, after all, Naruto can't shut up for even less than a second.

"Yosh Naruto-kun ! Can't you be quiet, Tsunade-sama called us to meet her in person, so she's probably giving us a super cool mission!!!" Lee said while jumping up and down, just to show everyone one how his limbs were ok now.

Oh yeah, all the gang is hanging in the hokage office, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and the genius chuunin Sikamaru (yeah he rocks!!!!), they all were summoned right after the lunch, to a special mission given by Tsunade herself.

"Who cares if it's going to be a cool mission Lee." Tenten said "What realy matters is that Tsunade-sama called us to see her in person! In person!!!!" she was in heaven to be able to meet her idol, with shiny eyes.

And thre was a small silence before Tsunade came in, just to hit Naruto with her index finger, sending the poor fox boy to the next wall. "I heard you called me a hag Naruto! You Know how much this kind of thing pisses me off!!!" the furious Hokage screamed, and the genins watched with wide eyes, except for Tenten, she still was with the shiny ones.

"Hum, aham, good morning genins, and Shikamaru, I'm glad you are all were..." Tsunade started the briefering, but was soon interrupted by a soft and small voice "uh, ex-excuse me Tsunade-sama, but Kiba-kun isn't here yet..."

"Well Hinata, that's because HE IS the mission" the Hokage awnsered, crossing her arms.

....

......

"Huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait a minute, you want us to take Kiba to the vet!?????" roared Naruto. And the next second he was hiting the same wall, thanks to Tsunade's finger.

"Don't scream Naruto, I'm not deaf damn it! So any other questions?"

"Hum Tsunade-sama, I think the only question is why do we have to take him there?" Sakura said, "I mean, he's old enough to go by his own rigth?"

"No, that's wrong Sakura..." Tsunade started explaining, "You see, Kiba is terrified just by the ideia of going to the vet, and runs away."

"Pft, this is stupid, if we just have to drag him to the vet, then I could do this alone, after all he was beaten by Naruto" Sasuke snorted. "Hey what that's suposed to mean!?" Naruto yelled, glaring at his rival, "That you are weak, I though even you could understand that...", "ok that's it, I'm gonna beat you pretty boy!''

But before they could start the fight, Tsunade lifted the two boys by their shirts, while Sakura hide her face in her hands 'why they can't behave? even in front of Hokage-sama.'. Then the woman let go of them, and both Naruto anda Sasuke went to a side of the room, still mad of course.

"As I was saying, Kiba's family requested me to drag Kiba to a vet, so he and his dog can take a vacine they need from time to time.", "But Hokage-sama, then why his own family don't do it, after all they are ninjas as well." Chouji asked confused, and hungry, "humm you see, the thing is they are afraid of vets too, so they have to trust another person to do it, it's been always like this..." Tsunade started scratching the back of her head.

"But do they have any reason to be afraid of vets?, I mean it's just plain stupid, they are grown-ups for pete's sake!" Ino exclaimed, puting her hand in her hips. "Well they acts like dogs don't they? I guess it's natural." Lee tried to make a awnser, puting his head to work, so he could prove to Sakura that he didn't only have good looks, but's brains as well.

Tsunade was getting angry. VERY angry, she lost a bet to Shizume, had a painful hang over, and now these brats were complaing about everything! "Look, I've already gave you guys you mission, now get the hell out of here and do some work! And Shikamaru since you are the chuunin, you are the leader! NOW GET OUT!!!!"" and she kicked our friends through the window.

"Ouch", "Oi, my back!", "A-are you alrigth Naruto-kun", "Ugh Chouji get off me, fatass!", "I'm not fatass!!!", "this is so troublesome...", "Wow, it is na honor to be kicked by Tsunade-sama...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok let's see..."Shikamaru started, "First of all we need to know the enemy, so Hinata, Shino can you give us any details about Kiba, I know we is our comadre, but you guys are his teammates..."

"Well Kiba-kun likes to go to the north park, he says he likes there and..." Hinata said with a shy voice, "He wants a girlfriend" the ever stoic Shino completed.

"This is bad, if he is in the north park, we'll have to drag him all the way across the village because the vet it's on the very other side!" Neji explained. "That's why he likes to go there" Hinata saidlike it was the most obvious thing in the world, but soon she realised with who she was talking to, and she just made Neji look like a fool.

That hit Neji. Hard, yes... the main house is making fun of him again, it was his destiny... his fate... and he hates it. And what Neji does when hates is fate? He beats up Hinata, of course! But just when he was ready to use the gentle fist, Shikamaru's voice came to him. "Drop it Neji, first the mission.", "Whatever..." the white eyed boy said.

"But what is the big deal? You Shikamaru or Ino-pig can just use yours jutsus (kagemane and shintenshin) to control him and bring him over to the vet" Sakura suggested, "Hum.. better not, the distance is too long, both me or Ino would ran out of chackra before we could get there" the chuunin explained. "Yeah, dumb Sakura, and don't call me Ino-pig!"

"Ok, so what are we going to do? Come on Shikamaru, aren't you a genius" Naruto was geting nervous, just talk and no action do that to him. "Ok ok, I have a plan. Listen, Kiba wants a girlfrind right?" Shikamaru said and turned to the girls.

"NO WAY!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten shouted in unison. "Ah come on, it's is the best strategy, one of you ask him to a date, and without him noticing, bring him near the vet, there we can get a hold of him and it's done, simple...." Shikamaru stoped and thougth a little more, "And I think for that case, Sakura would be the one to trick Kiba to a fake date."

"Are you calling me a slut!?"Sakura asked, with veins pulsing on her big forehead, and Ino satarted laughing. "uhm no no... it's just that the Ino and Tenten have some good jutsus in case we have to figth him, and Hinata is too shy and...."poor Shikamaru got confused, 'damn... girls are troublesome'.

"So I'm weak, right!!!?" now inner Sakura was about to burst out. "Yes.... I mean no! It's just.... ahn you are the best looking girl here, so I think its easier for you to make it!" and with that Sakura changed her angry face to a happy one in a second, 'yes that's rigth, I'm the beautiful'. "Yeah that's rigth! Sakura-chan is the best!!" Naruto and Lee said. But now Ino and Tenten were glaring at him. 'Yes... girls are realy toublesome'.

"Ok, now for you Naruto and Sasuke, you guys watch over Sakura ok?." Shikamaru said , "Alrigth! Leave it to us!!!! I'll protect Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said, punching the air, and Sasuke just gave na "aa" as a awnser.

"For the rest of us, we'll do this....."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahn, what a great day huh Akamaru?" Kiba stretched from his sleep, and so did his little friend, who barked to him. "Are you hungry too, ok let's eat" Akamaru barked again, "No akamaru you can't have ice cream, remember? Last time you almost froze your brain." Another bark "I did not! I'm not stupid you know!."

The strange talk kept going until they heard a small soud... someone crying. Kiba got closer to see and to his surprise it ws Sakura! But why she was like that?

"Come on Akamaru, let's see if we can help" Kiba said, the duo approached the sobbing girl and asked "Humm... ah Sakura? What's wrong?"

Too bad Sakura were hiding her face with both hand, or else Kiba would see her grining face.

TBC

A/N: Ok, that's my second english fic, I hope that it doesn't have too many erros, but if it does, please tell me ok? I'm Brazilian, and my mother langage is portuguese. Ok? See you later!


End file.
